Welcome to Shinigami High School!
by Eliza Humphries
Summary: When Alan Humphries' younger sis, Eliza, joins Shinigami High, she realizes the real world isn't what she expected... (OCxRonald) (GrellxWill) (Grell is a guy in this! Be warned!)
1. Introduction

Time to log in to Chat Room A on Facebook…

**Eliza Humphries has logged in.**

The first one I saw was Alan.

**Alan Humphries: **Hey, Eliza!  
><strong>Eliza Humphries: <strong>'Sup, bro?

Eric Slingby, what a last name.

**Eric Slingby has logged in.**

**Jacques Turner has logged in.**

Jacques pronounced Jock.

**Eric Slingby: **Hey, Alan, Eliza!

**Jacques Turner: **Eric! Long time no see bud!

What a party animal.

**William T. Spears has logged in.**

**Grell Sutcliffe has logged in.**

Grell the brains and Will the wits.

**William T. Spears: **Grell, I despise you.

**Eliza Humphries: **Shush, Willie, it's his birthday.

**Grell Sutcliffe: **HEY LIZZY! Ronnie's gonna log in a bit.

Lizzy? Is that my name now?

**Ronald Knox has logged in.**

Here comes the cutie…

**Ronald Knox: **Wazzgoinon fellow Shinigami? Sebby and Ciel are gonna log in a bit, and so will that newbie Nathan. **Eliza Humphries likes this.**

Not Sebastian…

**Sebastian Michaelis has logged in.**

I can see Grell's face right about now…

**Grell Sutcliffe: **SEBBY!

**Sebastian Michaelis: Oh dang.**

Grell the Stalker.

**Sebastian Michaelis is now offline.**

**Eric Slingby: **Lol, Grell! Stop scaring everyone off!

**Ronald Knox: **Wanna go play Minecraft on my server for a bit?

Rigging up MC servers, that's Ronnie.

**Eliza Humphries: **Sure, be there in a bit.

**Eliza Humphries is now offline.**

I ran a hand though my light brown hair. I looked over at Alan, who was playing with his Rubix Cube at his desk. I sighed happily. I logged into my Minecraft account and was instantly greeted by:

**Shinigami_ : Welcome, stranger, to the Grim Reaper High School!**

I smiled and clicked Ronnie's server.

[Admin] ElizaHumphries has joined the server!

[Owner] *TheKnoxinator*: Sup Lizzy!


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Eliza Humphries

Alan's POV

I slumped onto my bed, my phone in one hand and a Snickers bar in the other. _3:00 a.m., eating Snickers and texting Ronald, _I thought, smiling. As I sat there quietly, I thought I could hear Eliza's soft breathing from the top bunk. _Lizzy, you have no idea what's in store for tomorrow. _I took another bite from my half-eaten candy. I felt a vibration from my phone. I opened it up.

**Ronald K.: Hey, Alan. You up?**

I imagined Ron's face.

**Alan H.: Yeah, I'm up eating Snickers and listening to my sis breathing.**

**Ronald K.: Oh yeah, Lizzy right? The one who just turned 14?**

Nodding to myself, I stuffed the rest of the candy into my mouth.

**Alan H.: Oh goodness, I'm gonna choke.**

**Ronald K.: I'M BUSTED! GTG!**

I smiled and started nodding to sleep. "Night, Ronnie…"

-William's Perspective-

I sat on my bed, messing with the Rubix Cube I had finished for the 11th time. Smiling to myself, I started thinking about tomorrow, first day of school and Alan's little sis was tagging along. I wonder… Nah, Grell might get mad, he's been ignoring me ever since I hit him. Finishing the Rubix Cube, I got up and shoved on my glasses. The night was almost over and I… was tired. I fell asleep, my Rubix Cube in my hand and my glasses shoved on my nose.

I woke up to the sound of my bright red alarm clock Grell gave me for Christmas. I threw on my black suit and gloves, completely ignoring the grey hoodie and jeans my mom had set out. I grabbed my backpack and met my mom downstairs. "Hey, Honey." I blushed slightly at the nickname but leaned over for a kiss anyway. I grabbed a bagel and toasted it for five minutes; just on time to catch the bus. "Love you!" my mom said as I headed out.

I ran onto the bus and saw Alan, Eric, Ronald, Grell, and a girl who seemed to be Eliza sitting in the back. Eliza was about two heads shorter than I was. She had chestnut brown hair and she seemed to be quiet- she was hanging on to Alan's arm. Alan waved at me with his free left arm. I waved back. I walked towards them. Grell was talking with Ronald and Eric seemed to be pouting- blankly, he was faking. Taking my place next to Eric, I turned around to look at Alan, who looked like he obviously didn't want to be there, but he smiled anyway. "Hey, Will. This is my sister, Eliza, but you can just call her Lizzy," he said. Eliza smiled but didn't say anything. Grell and Ronald had stopped talking to talk with us. "So, she's the 'new kid' Ron was going on about?" Grell asked. "Yeah," I replied, "along with some other 14's." Pushing my bangs out of my eyes I realized I hadn't put any hair gel. I mentally sighed and listened to the conversation. Eliza had started warming up to me and Eric but not so much Grell and Ronald.


End file.
